1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle attachment structure for a fishing reel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a handle attachment structure for a fishing reel that detachably mounts a handle arm to a handle shaft of the fishing reel.
2. Background Information
Generally, the types of fishing reels include spinning reels and dual bearing reels. These types of fishing reels include a handle assembly that is rotatively mounted to a reel unit that winds fishing line. The handle assembly includes a handle shaft that is rotatively provided in the reel unit, a handle arm that extends in the radial direction from the handle shaft, and a handle knob that is mounted on the tip of the handle arm. With this type of handle assembly, the handle arm is attached to the handle shaft by non-rotatably mounting a through hole formed in the base end of the handle arm on a male threaded portion formed on the tip of the handle shaft, and fastening a nut member to the male threaded portion.
In addition, with this type of fishing reel, a cap member can be mounted on the base end of the handle arm to cover the periphery of the nut member, as shown in Japanese Patent No. 3043237, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The cap member is, for example, made of a synthetic resin, and is resiliently press-fitted into a mounting portion formed in the base end of the handle arm.
With the foregoing conventional handle attachment structure, the design thereof can be improved because the cap member is mounted on the base end of the handle arm to cover the periphery of the nut member. However, there is a need to form the mounting portion in the base end of the handle arm because the conventional handle cap is resiliently press-fitted into the handle arm. Thus, in forming the mounting portion in the base end of the handle arm, after-processing such as cutting and the like will have to be performed, which will take time and cause an increase in manufacturing costs.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved a handle attachment structure for a fishing reel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.